Electronic devices have a communication function and are widely used in a form with a portable size. Recently, forms of electronic devices are developed into forms (for example, wearable forms) put on or worn on a wrist. Appearances of such electronic devices have been modified in various forms. Accordingly, arrangements and shapes of device components mounted on a typical electronic device are required in various forms.
As arrangements or shapes of a typical wearable electronic device are newly constructed, an electrical connection relationship between components mounted on a device may not be robust.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.